memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Odyssey's End
Close encounters! Summary The 's second five-year mission comes to an end. On their way home, the Enterprise answers a distress call from the , now a Starfleet Academy training vessel, which has been attacked by a huge alien vessel. Kirk, Spock, and McCoy are abducted by the alien lifeforms, little grey creatures with large eyes. The abductors are telepathic, communicating with Spock, who learns their startling history and current mission. Kirk averts a disaster and reevaluates his own role in Starfleet as a result of the close encounter. Log entries ; Captain's log, stardate 7909.8 : After five years, our mission of exploration aboard the refitted starship ''Enterprise is finally coming to an end, and we will soon begin the long voyage home to Earth.'' :At the moment, however, a reception is underway on the recreation deck to celebrate a very special occasion... :Security Chief Pavel Chekov has been promoted to the rank of lieutenant commander, and will be leaving the fold to join the crew of the ... :... Where he will serve as first officer. ; Captain's log, stardate 7910.1 : We have received a distress signal from the USS ''Yorktown, in the Lycos system. The Enterprise is the closest starship to that sector of space...'' :... So we have altered course and increased speed to get there as quickly as possible. ; Captain's log, supplemental : I have led a landing party over to the ''Yorktown, where we are now beaming her survivors over to the Enterprise for medical attention.'' :On the bridge of the crippled vessel, I hope to find some answers... References Characters Regular characters :Pavel Chekov • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Other characters :Janice Rand • Harry Morrow • Daniel Ehrlich • unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel • unnamed USS Yorktown personnel Broderick • Christine Chapel • Clark Terrell • Heihachiro Nogura • Saavik • Sarek • Amanda Grayson • Edith Keeler • Gary Mitchell • George Samuel Kirk, Jr. Starships and vehicles : ( refit heavy cruiser) • ( heavy cruiser training vessel) • abductor mothership • abductor saucers ( research cruiser) Locations Spacedock Planets and planetoids :Lycos V • Earth Stars and systems :Lycos Stellar regions :Romulan Neutral Zone • the galaxy Races and cultures :Abductor • Human • Lycosian • Vulcan • Klingon States and organizations :Federation • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Admiralty Technology and weapons :communicator • life support • phaser pistol • phaser • type-2 phaser • Atalskes phaser IV • sensor • shields • transporter • viewscreen • warp drive Ranks and titles :admiral • cadet • captain • chief • commander • commanding admiral • doctor • ensign • first officer • lieutenant • lieutenant junior grade • lieutenant commander • security chief Other references :bridge • captain's log • communications • devil • distress call • landing party • linguacode • lifeform • log entry • pajamas • prison planet • quarters • recreation deck • Romulan ale • shore leave • stardate • Starfleet uniform • transporter room • uniform • warp speed Timeline ;stardate 7909.8 Appendices Background Images Image:Recreation deck Marvel Comics.jpg|Recreation deck Connections External link * Category:TOS comics